Born To Die
by Prinzessen
Summary: Songfic. Rated T, and M for later chapters. May turn into a Zoot/MartinxOC, I have not decided yet. Follows an OC character with the main characters from The Tribe. Set in S1. Full summary inside.
1. It's all about power

**Born to Die**

**Rated M for later chapters.**

**A Tribe fanfic. I do not own anything, except for the OC characters.**

**Summary: "Yes, I lied to you. I lied to you and it is killing me. You were the one person I could relay on." I told him. The tears were not far away. "Then why did you do it?" He asked with hurt in his voice. "You changed…"**

**Friendship is never easy, especially not in a world that has crashed and burned. Who can you trust, and who can you not? This story follows the fifteen-year-old Gwendolyn, as she faces the difficulties with being in a world without adults. She and her friends settle down in an empty shopping mal. Life is not easy. Especially not if your ex-best friend is one of the city's most feared tribe leader. **

Chapter 1. It's all about power

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)_

_Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives_

_Sliding down the information highway_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

The chanting grew louder; "Kill the skinny-boy, kill the skinny-boy!" I felt my heart pound harder and harder. What should I do? Just let them kill him? Should I let them kill that poor helpless boy? On the other hand, what would Stephanie and Thomas, Salene and the kids say? What if I didn't come back? Would they share a tear for me? Go searching for me? Would it even matter? Wouldn't we die of hunger soon anyway? My eyes drifted back to focus on Top Hat who was smiling. He was holding both arms in the air. The chanting grew louder and louder. I saw the boy was tied to a three. He was in panic. Stupid guy, one should not mess with Tribe Circus or any of the crazy gangs in the city. I now understand why kids are starving themselves to death. It's too risky going out on the streets in search for food; you could end up as a slave or get killed. It was a harsh and disturbing world now.

My name was Gwendolyn, or Gwen as I liked to be called. I was fourteen when the virus hit. It has been nine months since the adults had gone, or dropped dead. My city was in complete chaos; a nightmare I couldn't escape from. I had gone up the hills to burn the corpses of my mother and big sister. It was a painful experience, but necessary. The last remains of my family should never, end up being toyed with by these tribal gangs. I've seen them do stuff like that and it makes me sick. After I had burned the bodies, I collected a bit ash from the remains of my burning, and put it in a tiny bag I wear around my neck. Now they will always be with me. My father had gone a long time ago. I did not know what had become of him though; he was probably dead like the rest.

My best friend Thomas and I had gone to search for food. He went to sector 13 and I to sector 12. I had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the alley behind the train station in sector 15, the territory of Tribe Circus. However, I managed to get away before they noticed me.

"So skinny-boy, what were you doing in our sector? Stealing? Spying for goggle-boy perhaps?" Said Top Hat, his face only inches away from the boys'. I knew the clown was referring to the leader of the Locos, Zoot. That maniac with those crazy contacts and that damned police car. My heart skipped a beat. _Don't think about him! Don't think about him! It is in the past. There are more important things that matter now. Do NOT think about him now! _

"I was just looking for food, no tricks!" The boy had begun to cry. Oh how I wanted to help him, but I couldn't, could I? He looked about sixteen of age, but his body was tall and lanky. Not much of a fighter. He did not stand a chance. Tribe Circus was lunatics. Their horrifying clown makeup could even scare the toughest man on earth. It's understandable that people are frightened of clowns, particularly in this world. The tribe owned a casino behind the train station. People who went there was desperate for anything. If it only could ease their constant hunger, they would go there. However, you might end up a slave or dead if you make one wrong move. Tribe Circus was always up to no good.

Top Hat broke into a crazy laughter, nearly spitting in boys' face. He turned to his goons again. "Hahahaha! You heard that people? No tricks!" Top Hat returned to his position in front of the boy so fast, that I saw him jump a little. "I will show you some tricks skinny-boy. No one is stealing from me, NO ONE!" The clowns' voice roared across the field. Top Hat's eyes were shining with pure evil and complete madness. This was it; I had to do something. Top Hat didn't have any mercy. He was a monster. I've heard of the things he likes to do to his victims. But what could a girl like me do? Of course I wanted justice and a nice city to live in, but I had neither the strength nor the voice to make everyone agree with me. God bless the person who did, but I had to do something! The boy didn't deserve that, no one did. At least I could try and save this one person.

I was hiding behind a corner of a building, a few meters from where the bunch of clowns was standing. How on earth could I do anything? While I was trying to figure out how to save the boy, I heard the sound of a bike behind me. "What the hell is it that you're doing Gwen? Trying to get yourself killed?" Thomas whispered as quiet as he could, though fast. I was speechless as I looked into the furious expression on his face. Thomas was handsome, even when he was angry. Many girls thought that, however not me. We had known each other for to long. Thomas had dark long hair, which almost reached his shoulders. His eyes had a beautiful color forest green, which was the first thing you noticed about him. Thomas looked like a mixture of an Armani model and a rock star. Of course many girls had been droned to him, like the moths to a flame, I was just not one of them. Thomas and I was just good friends. "I got lost…" I whispered back. Thomas rolled his eyes, still annoyed with me. "How can you get lost at a place like this Gwen? It Tribe Circus' territory!" he hissed. I ignored him. The clowns started cheering again. "Thomas, we've got to help that boy. You know what Tribe Circus is like. They would probably set fire to that three, with the boy still tied to it." I was searching for help from my friend. He looked at the chaos with a stern face and then sighed. "I'm sorry, but we cannot do that. We cannot take the risk." I couldn't believe it. "But we've got to help him! Who else would do it?" I stopped myself for nearly shouting at him. Thomas put a hand on my mouth and looked worried at the gang on the square. His green eyes found mine again. "I'm sorry, but we cannot risk being caught ourselves. That's how the world is nowadays. You know that don't you? It's looking after number one! Come with me, and be quiet!" He yanked my arm, and so I left the screaming boy to face his cruel destiny.

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We've never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone_

"Did you get any food?" I asked Thomas. We were riding through the city on his bike, trying to be as quiet and fast as possible. "Just a box of tinned mango. It's been out of date for one month, but I guess we don't have any much choice." He said over his shoulder. I was watching as walls of tribe graffiti passing by. This city used to be pretty as well as hectic. Now it was just hectic and chaotic. I noticed Thomas had stopped biking. "What's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. The street was empty; except for some garbage here and there. "Ehm… I think we…" His voice was a bit shaken. "For goodness sake Thomas! What's wrong? You're scaring me." I felt shivers go down my spine. It was quiet, like in a grave. One could only hear the wind blowing. Nothing more. It was unmorally quiet. "Shit!" Thomas suddenly burst out. "What?" I asked scared. I didn't like this; being in middle of the street on midday, and I especially didn't like it when Thomas was scared. He never used to be; he was the definition of calm himself. I got of the bike and went in front of Thomas, staring at his pale face. "Wake up you stupid git! We cannot be out here in the open! The Locos could…" My voice faded away when it suddenly came clear to me why Thomas was so frightened. "Oh my God." I looked at the logos at the walls of the buildings. I know them oh so very well. My blood turned to ice. There is no mystery why it is so silent here. The wind is always silent before the storm. This was sector 9! The home base of the Locos! Our so-called-home was in sector 10. We had taken the wrong way, and the siren… I listened and after a few minutes I could hear it, the Siren! They were coming! The Locos were coming, and here we stood in the middle of the street! "Thomas! Move it! Zoot is coming!" The siren grew louder and louder. I did not want to confront The Locos, nor did I want to look into Zoot's cold and pale eyes. He'd recognized me, even though I can hardly recognize him myself anymore. He is no longer the boy I used to know.

I took a deep breath while I tried to drag Thomas into a side alley. After a lot of struggle he seemed to have comeback to earth, and jumped into hiding with me. The siren was quite loud now. Curiosity got the hold of me, so I peaked a bit out from our hiding place. There they were, the most feared and dangerous tribe in the city. They were out on their usual patrolling I guess. Tribe Circus was bad enough, but taking a look at Zoot, most would rather be tied to a three by the clowns, than face the legendary leader of the Locos. Even the Demon Dog's didn't want to encounter them if they could avoid it, rivals or not they wouldn't. "What the hell are doing? They'll catch us. Get back in here!" Thomas whispered in my ear, but I somehow avoided him. I was too fascinated with watching the people out on the street, the police car, the Locusts on the rollerblades, and their famous leader. Zoot held his head like a king, something he was, at least in this city. Beside Zoot stood Ebony, his queen and lover. You couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but I knew there was something more behind that pretty face of hers. It was only Ebony that could have been Zoot's partner in crime. I understood that during the last days of school, when everything was becoming complete chaos. "Power and chaos!" Zoot roared, while he did this stupid arm gesture of his. The rest of the Locos did the same, and then they had rounded a corner and were gone. Oh poor Martin…

_You keep watching from your picket fence_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible_

_But we are, we are_

We had managed to get back to the little playground with the others. Cloe was out on her own adventures. Thomas and I felt bad, knowing that perhaps one time she would get snatched, but wouldn't we all one day? It felt like it. "How did it go?" Stephanie welcomed us. "We was just held back by some of the gangs, but we managed." Thomas was glaring at me. "Oh excuse me mister! If I am not totally wrong, you were the one being paralyzed while the Locos were patrolling the streets! I was the one who had to drag you away form there!" I snapped back at him. "The Locos? Are they coming?" Salene gasped frightened. "Of course not Sal. Or what Gwen?" Stephanie sent me a stern look. "Yeah… Sure Sal, no worries." I mumbled, while looking at the ground; I did not want to start a fight, it was useless. Stephanie nodded and started to open the tin box Thomas had handed her. She was a pretty girl with shoulder length blond hair, and a petite body. She and I was the same age, but had not gone to the same school together. The main plan had been to leave the city, find somewhere more peaceful, but Stephanie had insisted that we should stay. Thomas being her boyfriend chooses to take her side, and therefore I was out voted. Do not get me wrong; I like her, a lot. She would keep her calm and insist that there would come a better time for us all, because God had decided that way. Yes, Stephanie was a Christian, and it helped hearing her prayers at night. Somehow they eased the worries in my mind, however I am not a believer myself.

When we tried to look after a place we could stay, we found Salene and the kids. Salene was a thirteen year old girl with flaming red her. I found her a bit shy and often scared at times. But then again who isn't scared in a world like this? The kids consisted of Patsy and Paul, who were siblings, and Cloe who often liked to wander alone. They also had a dog, called Bob, who were there to cheer everybody up if times got tough. So here we were on this God forsaken playground, not know what might happen to us. "I suggest we try and find a new hide out tomorrow. Of course when Cloe gets back, it is not safe here." Stephanie said while she handed out mangos. "It's not safe anywhere." I whispered to myself.

_It's all about power then_

_Take control_

_Breaking the rule_

_Breaking the soul_

_They suck us dry till there's nothing left_

_My oh my, my oh my_

The others were asleep at least I thought so. I was gazing up at the stars and almost hoping to see a night plane, something that told me everything was okay, even though it wasn't. How I wanted to see a shooting star so I could make a wish. It does not come as a surprise for what I wanted. It was ridicules even thinking everything could be fine. There was no going back now. I was stuck at this… Wait! Was that a sound? I tried to listen harder, but all I heard was the Loco siren from far off and some people shouting somewhere. The city was even scarier at night. It was just a rat Gwen, nothing to worry about. I clutched the baseball bat harder to my chest. Thomas and I used to take shifts on guard duty. I found it hard to sleep most times, and therefore I didn't mind guard duties at night.

I looked up at the night sky again. The blinking stares making me sleepy. My mind drifted away to a long forgotten past, where life was about school, family, weekends, parties, latest celebrity news, gossip of whom fancying who and who slept with whom. It seemed like an eternity ago when I lived that life, and it made me still mad thinking of how I back then took life for granted. When the adults died I was one of those kids who believed that everything would be okay. We would be evacuated to the country, and still have classes as usual. The government had told us they had found an antidote for the virus. I was an idiot; everything has changed now, everyone, including the ones I knew. Here the people I once were close to, the people I sheared secrets with, and the people who were my neighbors, my classmates and my best friends, they were are chasing me. They were chasing me to see death. The world has changed and it was not for the better, and so I fell asleep.

_What about the world today_

_What about the place that we call home_

_We' ve never been so many_

_And we've never been so alone..._

**So? What do you think? Should I continue it? It was just something I had in my mind. For this chapter I used Ana Johnsson's song 'We are'. Music helps me write. I don't know if I will turn this into a romance fic, but I have been thinking about it. You can tell me what you think. Critics are appreciated, not flames.**


	2. Are we having fun yet?

**A/N: So, I've finally made the second chapter. There are some ****adjustments though. I've decided to write this story in third person, and not first. This is simply because I would like to write about the original tribe characters as well. Also I have changed the rating from M to T, but maybe some chapters would be M rated in the future, I don't know. Oh, and yes this story is a song fic, so for every chapter there is a song, because I love listening to music while I write, it inspires me. **** For this chapter it is Nickleback's song "This is how you remind me". Search it up on YouTube if you like. Anyways, hope you like the second chapter of Born To Die, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Gwendolyn, Thomas and Sarah in this story and some of the plot. The rest belongs to Raymond Thomson, Harry Duffin and Cloud 9.**

**I like criticism, not Flames!**

**Chapter 2. Are we having fun yet?**

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

"See? I can throw it way longer than you!" The younger boy giggled.

His blond curly hair was dancing in the wind. The sun was sinking slowly down the horizon.

Two young boys were standing at the beach, throwing rocks in the sea, laughing loudly together as they did.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" The eldest bent down and picked up a nice oval shaped stone. He held it in a firm grip, feeling the weight of it in his right hand.

The other boy looked at him with admiring eyes.

"Watch and learn little brother!" the boy said.

"Hahaha looser!" the blond boy was jumping up and down.

Bray smiled and threw the rock elegantly into the ocean. Martin's eyes were glittering. His big brother was the coolest guy in whole wide world!

"Ha! Do you call that a good throw? It was pathetic!" the blond boy teased the brown haired one.

It was one of the last days of summer vacation, and a new school term was approaching.

High school…

It was Bray's second year, and Martin's first. Bray knew his brother was nervous and excited. Mostly nervous he guessed.

"You better watch your mouth Martin! Don't say things you don't know anything about." Bray said jokingly proud. Martin made him a face, and Bray ran after him.

They were play fighting and laughing together, before they sat down in the sand. Martin eyes were staring at the sunset, the different colors playing in his eyes. Bray thought he looked thoughtful. Older even. Something bothered his little brother, he could tell.

"What are you thinking about Marty?" Bray asked him.

"It's nothing really…"

"Come on. I know you too well. Tell me."

Martin's eyes looked down at the sand, he almost seemed embarrassed.

"It's just… I guess I'm nervous, or something. Look, it's nothing! I don't need you asking me all the time." Martin started to get a bit irritated. Bray knew better. Martin was worried for starting at high school, and Bray knew it had something to do with that Johnson boy.

"Martin. No matter what, I will always be there for you. We are brothers, same blood and flesh." Bray laid a hand on Martin's shoulder as insurance.

Martin met his eyes, and a tiny smile spread in Martin's face.

"Always?" Martin asked his older brother.

"Always. I promise." Bray said, and the sun went down the horizon.

"Always…" he whispered as he stared at the photograph on the wall.

Two young boys were smiling to the camera, wearing their school uniforms.

It seemed like an eternity ago, even though it was just almost a year.

The photograph was taken the first day of school. So many things had changed since then. For one, Bray didn't have his little brother with him anymore, and he missed him to pieces. It seemed like such a cliché. It was bad enough that he lost both of his parents, but his little brother as well? Bray touched the photograph.

The glass was broken. It was probably his brother who did it. Martin had become so angry these days; one couldn't even talk to him.

Bray looked away and went up the stairs to Martin's room. Everything was thrown around. The old posters of cars and famous rock stars were thorn away. Instead he had written '_POWER AND CHAOS'_ on his wall, with their mother's old red lipstick.

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

"Bray?" came a weak voice. Bray jumped.

"Trudy! Don't do that. You scared the living light out of me!" Bray said as he clutched his chest. He still felt his heart hammering hard. Bray turned around to look at the brunette standing behind him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He was still breathing hard. Bray examined her face. It was pale, and had dark circles under her big brown eyes. There were traces of old tribal paint: the paint of a Loco, his brother's gang. It irritated Bray. The paint. He wanted Trudy to get rid of it.

But he did not want to fuss her about, she was weak and he was well aware.

Bray shook his head.

"It's okay. I was just… Look, are you feeling okay? Do you want something?" After he got Trudy away from The Locos, Bray was constantly worrying about her.

He remembered the old times at the school, when he used to find her attractive, but those feelings were long gone.

It was mostly because of Martin's feelings towards the girl, but also because of Ebony. Ebony… It had been awhile since he last spoke to her, as well as his brother.

"Trudy?" Bray asked again, not wanting to think about either Ebony or his brother.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just that my tummy hurts again, Bray…" Trudy looked down at her big stomach. It was growing bigger and bigger as the months went by, and the food was running low.

"Well, I guess I have to go out and get something for you then." Bray said, exciting for the stairs, not wanting to be any more seconds at his little brother's old chaotic room.

"No, you can't go out! I think The Roosters are starting to form a base here."

"The more reason to get out now, and not wait for them to really settle down. " Bray saw that Trudy still was not convinced. She stood on top of the stairs looking down at him. She wore her old high school uniform. Her long hair was messy. She looked worried.

"Listen, I am fast. They'll never catch me on my skateboard. I promise!" Bray said. He went up the stairs again, and held Trudy's shoulders.

"B-b-but I can come with you!" the girl said, taking Bray's hands in her own.

Bray shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. Especially for you." His eyes went to her stomach for only a second. Trudy noticed, and shut her mouth for more protests. He was right after all.

"You will be safe enough here. Stay out of sight! If there is anyone outside, go down and hide in the basement. Remember to lock the door! I'll be back soon." And then Bray went down the stairs, and through the door.

Bray grabbed his bag and skateboard, and his big coat. It was night outside. Even though it was still late summer, the air felt a bit more chilly. Bray listened for a moment. Was Trudy right? Was The Roosters starting to settle down? If so, they had to get away soon, find somewhere more secure. After he was sure it was safe enough, Bray went down the street in the shadows. In days like this, no one could be too careful. He headed for the city; were the air was filled with an echo from a police siren.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

"Lex! They've been following us for ages. We can't outrun them. What should we do?" Ryan was panting hard. Lex would rather jump from a cliff, than give in.

"We carry on you moron! You want to give up?" Lex stopped running and turned around to face Ryan.

The larger boy collided with Lex, surprised of the boys' sudden stop. He was sweaty and filthy. They've hadn't washed themselves for two weeks or so.

Ryan looked at Lex while he put his black hood down.

"Oh, Of course not…" Ryan said honestly. He knew that Lex had a bad temper, so he wouldn't upset him. He was after all the only friend Ryan had left.

Lex stared at him for a moment, thinking. It was late at night. Surly escaping The Locos wouldn't be that hard. They've got to find a hiding place in one of the dark ally's soon enough.

"You've got a plan?" Ryan asked, hearing the siren moving closer. Ryan was a big tough guy, but he knew better than to underestimate Zoot and his crazy gang of Locusts. Lex looked around. Where were they? Was it sector 9 or 15? After being at boot camp, Lex had almost forgot how his old city looked like, especially at night. He guessed it was sector 15, that's were the Locos were mostly patrolling, and it felt like they've been chased all night. Everywhere he and Ryan went, so did The Locos.

Lex went down the street at a fast pace, Ryan was right behind him. They came to a smaller street, and they turned left. Ryan kept urging Lex to get into a side ally; it wasn't safe in the open. Lex told him to relax. He spotted an old fashion boutique on a barley-hidden corner. Lex grabbed Ryan's arm, and yanked him along with him. They looked through the windows at the front. It was pitch-black inside.

"There! Let's go in through the back door. It doesn't look like it has been completely raided." Lex said as he dragged Ryan with him.

"But Lex..." Ryan wanted to complain, but Lex wouldn't listen. The boy went to the backside, carefully choosing his steps; it was very dark. He finally found the door.

Ryan was still not entirely sure about the plan.

"Look. Just stay here, and I'll check if it's safe." Lex reached for the knob, and gave Ryan a look, like if to say that it was okay. Ryan took a deep breath and nodded. He trusted his friend. They've been through so much together. An old fashion boutique sounded good, they could take some of the old clothes and make two beds out of them. Yeah, that sounded good! Ryan broke eye contact with Lex, and stood guard if any of the gangs would come around.

_And I've been wrong, _

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

Lex had trouble open the door, but managed at last. It wasn't locked after all! He thought happily. The room was dark, no surprise really.

That was the trouble nowadays, since there were no electricity one had to be extra careful. Lex tried to adjust to the darkness. It was quiet, even the sounds from the streets didn't break through. That was strange...

When he had been listening for a while, he found the courage to speak.

"Hello? Anybody there?" It was not a very wise thing to do, he knew that, but it was getting dark outside. He was becoming tired, tired of running away from Zoot's car.

The Locos… Lex admired all the power they had. He even admired their great leader, even though he was a psycho. Lex knew Zoot's days on the throne was coming to an end. Sure the guy was a skilled leader having kids eating out of his hand, but like all great leaders, Zoot would face his destiny. And it wasn't a happy end for him.

Lex smiled. Soon Lex himself would be the great king in this city. He just had to find out how…

Wait! Was that a sound? Lex felt every muscle in his body tense. It came from the door to the left.

Lex went as quiet as he could, and reached for the door. It gave a little squeak, but was easy to open up.

The sight that met him surprised him. The room he entered was a storeroom, it was warm and dimly lit by a few candles, and there were a lot of clothes scattered on the ground.

But what surprised Lex the most was a girl sitting in the corner.

She was terrified, her eyes big with fear. Lex looked at the girl, she was about his age, if not a little younger. She was pretty, that was one of the first things Lex saw. Her face was pale. Her makeup perfect applied, matching her pink and blue hair.

Lex was too fascinated with the girl, to notice the boy standing behind the door. The boy was holding a baseball bat, ready to strike Lex on the head.

"Lex? Where are you?!" Ryan shouted from the other room. As always Ryan shouted before he was thinking. Lex turned around and got a glimpse of the boy behind the door.

"Oy! If you as much as breathe, I'll smash your head in you little prick!" the boy said as Ryan came bustling through the door.

"Lex! The Locos…" Ryan stopped talking when he spotted the boy. The boy was a little younger than Lex and Ryan. Lex wanted to laugh at his face. Did this little wimp think he could beat him? What a fool. Lex eyed him. The boy wore a leatherjacket, a pair of sunglasses, boots and green army pants. His hair was long and curly. Lex thought of him as an easy opponent.

But when Lex was about to fight off the boy, the girl stood up and went up to the boys.

"Was your name Lex?" the girl asked, making both Lex and the boy stop at what they were about to do. They just stared at the girl. "You know this guy?" said the boy, disbelieving her to do so. The girl had a little smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Lex asked her suspicious.

"Don't you remember? It's Zandra? You know? We attended pre-school together!" Zandra's smile got bigger. She laughed at Lex since he couldn't remember.

"Zan? Really?" Lex forgot all about the boy with the baseball bat. Zandra smiled and nodded. Lex was still not convinced, but when Zandra gave him a hug, a wicked grin appeared on his face. Ryan didn't understand anything; he just stood there with a confused look. Zandra introduced herself, and the boy as Glenn, whom she had been to school with. Glenn was still suspicious to Lex, but didn't say anything. Lex introduced Zandra and Glenn to Ryan.

"Where have you been? I heard you moved out from the city." Zandra said as they were all sitting around the candles.

"Yeah, I went to boot camp after the virus got really bad. It was were I met Ryan." Lex gave his friend a nod and smiled. Ryan nodded back, happy to have found a hide out.

"Boot camp? Wow! Wasn't that hard? I mean I heard the leaders there was pretty tough." Zandra said, admiring Lex, to Glenn's disappointment. He hadn't said much since the newcomers arrived. He just sat with his arms crossed around his legs staring at Lex. The jealousy was starting to pump through his veins.

Lex being the bragger he was enjoyed Zandra's attention. The girl he once played to marry, as a five year old had now become a beautiful grown girl. Lex could easily try to charm her down. He always did so with women, at least he thought so himself.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

Lex and Zandra chatted for hours, while Ryan had brought a couple of old clothes from the boutique and made a bed for him and Lex. Zandra and Glenn had been there for a couple of days, so they already had beds of their own. Glenn was sitting in the far corner listening to Lex brag to Zandra of how he wonderful he was. He was telling stories from boot camp, and about how he and Ryan managed to fool The Demon Dogs. Zandra laughed the whole time. Glenn was filled up with jealousy; he couldn't help himself.

"If you're so cleaver, how come you aren't with any tribe?" Glenn said sarcastically, making the two people by the fire stop their conversation immediately. They had completely forgotten about Glenn in the corner. Ryan lay on one of the beds and snored.

"Glenn!" Zandra stared shocked at the jealous boy. Lex held up a hand, as if to calm her down. She looked at him.

"Why I'm not with any tribe? Well why join one, when you can start one yourself." Lex said cocky.

"Yeah right why don't you?" Glenn laughed sarcastically and shook his head. "You're just all talk Lex." Glenn spat at him.

Zandra gasped, and Lex was staring at the boy. How dared he? How dared this little nobody say this to him? He would show him. But after some seconds he understood, that Glenn was jealous because of him and Zandra.

"You know what I think?" Glenn got to his feet and walked over to Lex and Zandra. Ryan had stopped snoring. "I think you only say things to sound wonderful. I find it curious, that a guy like you claim to be, are just a stray like Zandra and me. I mean, how come you're not one of the big guys? You are such a big talker. Remind me of Zoot actually, you ever met? I bet if you did, he and his Locusts would beat you into a pulp. You wouldn't stand a chance." Glenn smirked at his own joke. Lex got to his feet, filled with rage. Zandra got a hold of Lex.

"Lex! No! You must not do that, Glenn are just joking, aren't you Glenn?" Zandra shot Glenn a stare, while she tried to calm Lex. Ryan had waken up from his slumber, and held on to Lex much better than Zandra. Glenn and Lex stared at each other. If looks could kill...

"Yeah? Well I accept your bet! First thing in the morning, I will come to an agreement with Zoot. We will join The Locos! And then I will whip him of the throne before he knew it!" Lex said. Ryan released him, stunned at his friend statement. Zandra gasped. "Join The Locos? Are you insane? They will do us in before you could say power and chaos!" Zandra said. The thought of being confronted with the tribe creped her out.

"We'll see about that wouldn't we?" Lex eyed Glenn, challenging him. Glenn raised a eyebrow at him. Lex wouldn't dare confront the leader of The Locos voluntary, no one was that crazy, no one.

_And this is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

But outside the boutique on the street there was someone that crazy. It was a girl on a bike. She biked quickly and as quiet as she could down the street. The curiosity had gotten the better hold of her. She had to see, she had to see it. She had to see him…

It was simple, be as quick as you can before others would know she wasn't there. She felt guilty for doing such a thing; she didn't even wanted to witness this. Not after the little show Tribe Circus pulled of that morning that is. But se had to, it was no question. Maybe she was a masochist, but who could blame her, she had to know.

It was hard biking in the darkness, but she didn't want to take the risk being caught. The bike was necessary. If she was caught being seen, she could get away quickly.

There! She thought as she saw the building. She had to get inside and watch the event from a window; she didn't dare go any closer. Gwen took a deep breath and went through the front door. She knew this building wasn't occupied with any of the tribes; it was safe.

The stairs was harder running in than she thought, could it go any slower? When she reached the fourth floor, she decided she was high enough. It took some time before she found a door that was open. She didn't like to break into other people's homes, even though it was probably empty. Gwen remembered one time when she and Thomas searched for food in an abounded home. They didn't find any food, but a corpse, a baby's corpse. The smell was horrible. Thomas threw up on the floor, and Gwen had to get out of there so she wouldn't have a break down or something. It was one of her most disturbing visions she ever had to witness.

Gwen opened the door carefully and listened. There wasn't a sound, she snaked in, and waited. After a while she relaxed and went to the window that led out to the open square by the city's park. The square was filled with Locusts. They cheered, and held their weapons high. Other strays and tribes like Tribe circus, Demon dogs and The Jackals lurked in the shadows at a distance.

"Watching the show as well you sick bastards?" Gwen whispered angry, even though she was no better herself.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

There was a platform in the middle of the square. The Locos were surrounding it while they shouted "POWER AND CHAOS!" over and over again. A person was tied to a stick on the platform. Gwendolyn gasped as she studied the wrinkled and disfigured person. They had found one! They had found one of the last remained adults! It was a man. Telling his age was hard, because of the virus that had infected his body so badly. From time to time the kids in the city would find corpses of adults in the streets or at homes. Sometimes there were adults that were still alive. Often they were taken care of by the leading tribes in the city. And it was not pretty. Zoot would now punish the poor man. He would punish him for not being there, for everything that went wrong. Kids always had to blame someone. The Locos said that the adults were Judases. They had betrayed all kids and teenagers around the world. And maybe that was true, but to take their life away like that? It was wrong!

The man on the platform was sobbing. Gwen couldn't hear, but she saw it. He was breathing hard, and his eyes pressed together. Sometimes he coughed, and a Loco guard would hit him. It was a sad thing to witness. He was sick! Maybe this was one of his last hours. Sadly it would be more gruesome then if he had died in his own house.

This thought dreaded Gwen. Perhaps she wouldn't sleep after watching this.

The chanting grew louder. It wasn't so surprising, because rounding a corner was the Loco police car with the king and queen of The Locos. Zoot held his arms crossed above his head. And if Ebony's grin became any wider, her lips would surely break free from her face.

"Power and chaos! Power and chaos!" Everyone shouted. Gwen saw Zoot smirk; so proud, yet so mad. He was high on his own power. Gwen caught herself holding her breath. She studied the twisted couple nearing the platform. Ebony stayed in the car, while Zoot jumped on to the platform. The chanting grew louder and louder.

_And I've been wrong, _

_I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

Zoot held his arms out stretched as to gain silence. The chanting stopped.

"Dear Loco brothers and sisters! We are gathered here this night to claim justice." Zoot spoke with a majestic and powerful voice.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted. Zoot smiled, before he spoke further on.

Tears streamed down Gwen's face. Her eyes reflected the fire of the torches on the square, as well as the legendary leader of The Locos. The tragedy had begun.

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

**So that's it. Hope you liked it. It took awhile to write this one, and it is a long chapter. This is because since English is not my native language, it takes time, and I want as good as I can master. So I hope your okay with that. Tell me what you think of it. Should I continue? **


End file.
